dreamland
by bonesmad
Summary: there is so much going on in Kate's head. her imagination was sure to run wild at some stage, and she's not the only one!
1. Chapter 1

"_Kate it's not that hard! You look at your phone once and a while and keep up with your messages!" she looked at the phone._

"_Don't shout at me!"_

"_Kate you left our son at school!"_

"_I arranged with you this morning that you'd collect him. I didn't know!" she handed money to the driver and hanging up the phone she got out of the cab. She ran up the steps towards the school an hugged the small brown haired boy standing at the doors. _

"I'm so sorry darling mommy and daddy got confused." She almost cried looking at him. She kissed the top of his head.

"_Kate he was waiting there for half an hour!" _

"_Justin you were meant to collect him. Leo didn't even see the message."_

"_That's because I text you. Directly to your phone. You are so irresponsible Kate I can't believe you sometimes." He threw his hands up and walked away from her. she looked down the hall at their sons bedroom. Still closed._

"_I told you I was in an important mediation with Ben an…"_

"_Grogan! It always comes back to Grogan!" he huffed and threw down the tea towel he'd just picked up. Leaning on the counter her looked at her._

"_He's my partner! He's going to come up in conversation!" she half laughed. _

"_I'm your partner! I'm your husband." She leaned on the counter across from him._

"_You know what I mean Justin! You are just so…" _

"_So what Kate? Jealous? Demanding? I am your husband, I'm sorry if I expect you to show some attachment to me"_

"_My god! Why did I even…" she ran a hand threw her hair._

"_Come back to me? Choose me?" he took a step towards her. "You know sometimes I think that if it wasn't for Jo…" he stopped when he heard the door open behind him. She peered out around him to find their small son standing at the door_

"_Mommy…" he started crying…_

**She shot up in the bed. Tears rolling down her own eyes. Her heart pounded as she looked around the room. **

"**Thank god." She sighed pushing the hair out of her eyes. "It was only a dream." There was a moan beside her and a head came out from under the pillows.**

"**Katie please go back to sleep." Ben said sleepily smiling at her. "How is it when we need to sleep you wont but when we need to get up" he rolled over "You still won't" she grinned and kissed his cheek.**

"**I'm sorry I just had a bad dream." He sat up.**

"**Oh." She shook her head.**

"**no, no it's fine nothing bad." she smiled broadly. "Just strange."**

"**Alright. We should really get some sleep before she wakes up." He gestured to the crib at the end of their bed. she reached out and took his hand. **

"**We could. Or we could…" she raised an eyebrow. He mirrored the expression and leaned in to kiss her **

"**Kate…" **

"Kate!" she heard her name again and her head shot up. She blinked a few times and after a few seconds she could see Leo clearly in front of her.

"Leoardo!" she smiled yawning. Then the dream hit her. they both did. She sat up sharply, the blankets she had pulled down off the back of the couch fell off her onto the floor.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asked handing her a mug of coffee.

"Am…" she thought back to the dream inside the dream.

"Why did you sleep here? you don't have any crusades at the moment. She stretched then took a sip of her coffee.

"Can't go home. Ben's there." She sulked slightly.

"Ben's at your new apartment?" she looked at him threw her bangs.

"He's my new neighbour." She stood up and pushed her shoes under the couch.

"New nigh…" Leo put her files on the table.

"Leo have you ever had a dream in a dream."

"Oh you mean like inception? Cause when you look at that film properly…"

"Please don't! I just meant I was having a dream then woke up thinking that was a dream but I was still dreaming. Then I woke up here." her voice trailed off.

"I pride myself in more often then not knowing what you are talking about. Now I am lost." She threw him an ice-melting smile.

"It doesn't matter." she took another sip sitting at the desk. "thank you for my coffee." He nodded and left the office. She put down the spotty mug and sighed. Head in her hands she thought. 'when did Ben become the more appealing option.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah Groban, still lurking around I see." He looked to his right to find a scantily clad Justin Patrick standing on the balcony beside him.

"_I don't think it's lurking when I'm on my own balcony." He said calmy._

"_Justin where'd you go?" he heard that sweet voice as that gorgeous mass of hair came out the door. she wrapped her arms around the ADA's ridiculously sculpted middle. "Oh Ben what are you doing still up?" she asked as she kissed Justin's bare shoulder. It was then he noticed that she was wearing a white button up. Only a white button up. He felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach._

"_You know… paperwork." _

"_Ok." she shrugged and turned back to Justin "Come back to bed." she whispered then ran back into the house. The ADA grinned._

"_Goodnight Ben!"_

"**Ben? Benidict?" he opened his eyes and could taste the sick in his mouth. "You were groaning." He looked up at the dark haired beauty. It was only a dream. "Are you alright?" she asked leaning down beside the home desk he'd fallen asleep on. He smiled, and took her face in his hand.**

"**Katie… I love you." Her heart shattering smile slowly spread across her face.**

"**Benidict I… BEEP."**

BEEP BEEP

He reached out and slammed the alarm clock. Turning over he slammed a fist into the mattress.

"I love you?" he said to the empty room. "I LOVE YOU!?" he shouted. He could scream. When have I ever said that before! He thought


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm coming I'm coming!" he said as whoever was outside his apartment banged on the door again. he grabbed a t shirt and pulled it over his head. He unchained the door and pulled it open to find a rather windswept ex-wife standing at the door. "Kate what did you do walk here?" he said looking around to see was anyone else in the hall.

"Yes" she nodded and walked in past him.

"It's one in the morning Kate and we ended things remember." He said closing the door.

"that's why I'm here." she turned back to face him "I made a huge mistake Justin. I never should have walked ou…" he went forward and grabbed her pulling his in for a kiss. "Mr Patrick…" she whispered.

"**Mr Patrick?" he looked up to see his secretary standing at the door he looked around. "You haven't slept at your desk in months is everything alright?" she asked. **

"**Yes don't worry everything's fine just a lot on my mind." She smiled and nodded. **

"**Well Lauren Reed just rang looking to see are you still on your way over." **

"**Oh yes I completely forgot I better head." He grabbed his phone and jacket and ran from his office. He got to Grogan, Reed and Reed quickly enough, it was his first time there in weeks he tended to ask Lauren to come to him now a days, and he got up the stairs as quickly as he could so he wouldn't be late. Lauren was grand but he still didn't like being late for her. he stopped at the main door into the partners offices. There in front of Leonardo's desk was his ex-wife and her partner laughing. he took a deep breath and pushed open the door just in time to hear Kate gasp. Ben was on his knees in front of her and Leo was taking a quick photo on his phone. **

"**Where's Lauren?" Kate called out grinning from ear to ear. "She should see this!" Justin went up the steps intrigued. Leo put down the phone. **

"**Justin hi." He said eyes wide. Kate, Ben and the rest of the office turned to look at him. **

"**Hi everyone." he said awkwardly trying to smile. "What's all this commotion?" Kate couldn't contain herself.**

"**The baby just kicked for the first time!" she said gleefully. He felt his heart sink. **

"**Baby?" Ben grinned like an idiot.**

"**She kicked for the first time!" he said standing up and straightening down his suit. "It's amazing."**

"**Benidict we don't know it's a girl!" **

"**I hear my granddaughter kicked?" Lauren said walking over.**

"**We don't know it's a girl!" Kate repeated.**

"**She's going to be a stunning little girl just like my Katie!" Ben said kissing her on the cheek. Justin opened his mouth as the fire alarm went off…**

He groaned as he reached over to turn off the shrill ring of his alarm. He got out of bed and almost hit his head off the wall in the shower. What was his subconscious doing to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my keys!" Lauren said shaking her head at herself. She turned to Robin "You go on away down and I'll meet you at the car." She said kissing him on the cheek. She thought it wise to send him on down ahead of her, as it had taken them almost fifteen minutes to get down from her office what with all the pda's they'd given everyone on the way down the stairs. She couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face as she tried to tidy her makeup up a bit. They were like teenagers! True she still wasn't sure if she could trust him completely. But god was she having a good time trying to find out if he was. She glanced to her right to see that Kate's light was gone out as was Ben's. She could have sworn they were in their offices when she'd left, and they definitely hadn't passed her out leaving the building. But she barely spared a thought for where her partners may be. She got to her office only to find no sign of her keys.

"_Oh the conference room!" she said to herself. That's where she'd been last. She tottered as quickly as her heels would let her to the double doors only to hear a commotion behind them, there was a loud bang and a half shout she was about to pick up a vase when she heard a familiar laugh. _

"_Kate?" she said as she opened the door. "Oh god." She completely froze when she saw what was going on, on her conference table. There are something's you should never see in life and your business partner's bare ass is one of them. Especially if that ass is bare because he's doing things to your stepdaughter._

"_Oh God Lauren!…"_

"**Lauren…." She snapped out of her daydream to find herself looking out her office window. She turned to find that same stepdaughter standing at her door.**

"**Sorry Kate I drifter off." She smiled. **

"**We need to go if were going to make it on time." **

"**I never thought I'd hear you say that." She laughed lightly. she stood up and tucked the chain she was wearing inside her dress, patting it lightly. **

"**You're going to keep them?"**

"**Always." She smiled fondly thinking of the rings on that light silver chain. "I loved your father so much Kate. I'll never forget him." The two women hugged.**

"**Lauren is one in a million and I will be sure to try my absolute hardest to make her happy every single day." Robin smiled down at her "So raise a glass for my beautiful new wife." She beamed and looked out at the crowd around her. suddenly there was a loud crash.**

CRASH

She opened her eyes slowly and glanced at her clock and winced. It was three in the morning. There was only one person that could be.

"Kate?" she called out.

"Sorry Lauren. I forgot my phone charger. I am moved out I promise!" she turned over and sighed. Marriage. When had she started thinking marriage. Then suddenly she shivered as the image of Ben and Kate on her conference table entered her mind again


	5. Chapter 5

_He huffed and hung up the phone again. He had known from the very first time Ben had asked him to get him a cup of coffee that he'd end up working for both of them! And if keeping both of them in order wasn't bad enough now that they were at each other's throats it was almost impossible. It had gotten so far that he had to schedule things so that they didn't even meet in passing anymore. He just wanted to slap the two of them and ask them why they didn't just get over themselves and sleep together already. Or at least stop ringing him to send messages to the office next door. just then Ben's office door opened,_

_"Leo have you got my cas…" but he was interrupted but a Miss Reed coming in through the glass door._

"_Leo what time…" they both froze as they looked at each other. Ben broke the silence first._

"_Leo please tell Kate Lauren wants her in on my latest case, you have the file."_

"_Leo please tell Benidict that I was talking to Lauren." She replied as she walked up the stairs towards them. _

"_no." he said simply, and they both turned to look at him. "I am an assistant! I am Kate's assistant funnily enough! Something that Ben seems to have over looked! I am not your girl friend and I am not your 'bro'" he said looking at them in turn. "And I am most definitely not a relationship councillor! So you two either need to get over yourselves and act like professionals or go at it like rabbits already!" he screeched. He half screamed and pulled his hair which resulted in it coming out in cunks._

"_Leo…" Kate said stepping towards him_

"**Leo?" he turned to find the voice coming from one of his assistants. **

"**Sorry Sonia I must have drifted off." He said grinning. He looked around at his glorious living room, with his white leather couches and 70" tv. He sighed contently. **

"**I'm not surprised you must be exhausted, big comic book designer that you are! The new movie must be working you to the bone." She said handing him a tray with his lunch. **

"**I know I know, you'd think being a multi-millionaire you'd have it easy but it just gets harder!" he sighed. Then Mindy walking.**

"**Time for your foot massage Mr Leo." She grinned. he had just settled down when he heard a phone ring. **

"**Uh…" it rang again**

The phone slowly brought him out of his sleep and he reached over to answer it.

"Yes…" he said groggily.

"Leonardo!" a cheery voice said.

"Kate it is four am. Not work hours. I have a life outside the office." He said. Then caved. "Why are you up?"

"How hard do you think it would be to buy a boat exactly like my old one."

"Extremely since you used most of your money to buy shoes and that lovely apartment you live in." he said slowly losing the will to live. "What's wrong with the apartment Kate?"

"nothing… no nothing." She said hurriedly.

"Kate."

"Ben is right there! I mean he's right there. He's right there at work and now he's right there at home! I can't sleep."

"is he making noise?"

"no." she said slowly.

"I'll see you in the morning Kate." He switched off his phone.

'please let me go back to that dream…" he sighed.


End file.
